Marie Belpois
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A little fluffy piece I wrote for my husband. Jerlita. OddxOC
1. Chapter 1

Jeremie sat in his office overlooking a small town in France. He sighed as he submitted another form, seemingly the millionth form today. The huge picture window gave him a view of Kadic Jr. High. Today was the day of a soccer match. He bet a million to one, that Yumi and Ulrich had front row seats to cheer on their son, Benji. It was scary how fast time flew by. Before he would know it, his unborn child would be attending Kadic Jr. High.

The blond was taken out from his thoughts by the ringing telephone. "Bonjour?" he answered, catching a glance at a photo of Aelita after graduation. It was Odd. Jeremie rolled his eyes. What could he want? "What? Sacrebleu! I'm coming! Odd! Odd! Shut up! I'm coming!"

He dropped the phone and ran out of the office. For once he was glad Odd had been there. He felt a tad safer that Odd's wife: Sogar was there. What she saw in Odd, Jeremie had no idea. But she was his ying to his yang. He rushed into the hospital and saw Sogar filling out forms, for Aelita no doubt. Odd was in the corner with Even, playing with a little toy.

The wait was killing Jeremie. Sogar told him to relax, after all, millions of women give birth daily. But Jeremie couldn't relax, not under these sickly greenish blue lights. The blond got back up and started to pace. "Cool it, Einstein, you pace anymore, you'll wear a hole in the hospital," laughed Odd.

The doors bursted open, making the group jump. "Mr. Belpois, follow me," said the doctor.

Jeremie seemed unsure if he should. He looked to Sogar who laughed and told him to go. The Robbia family watched as Jeremie disappeared behind the doors. Even twisted in Odd's lap. "Where's uncle Einstein going, daddy?" she asked.

"To see his new angel," smiled Odd.

Sogar gave him a horrified look and smacked his chest. "That makes it sound like the baby died!"

Jeremie entered a room where a tired looking Aelita was sitting up in a bed. In her arms was his daughter, Marie. A smile grew onto his face. "Oh, my little angel!" he cooed, coming to Aelita's bedside. He looked u at Aelita. "Oh mon dieu, I love her so much."

Aelita gave Marie a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hello sweet Marie Belpois," she cooed.

In the doorway, Jeremie noticed Even standing there and a few moments later Odd. "Did it hurt, aunt Lita?"

The pink haired, new mother smiled. "Oh yeah, it did, but not anymore," she said softly.


	2. Kids, huh?

AN: I got a request to update this story. Hopefully my fiance will understand and enjoy the fluffy story written for him going on :D

Chapter 2

The sun was slowly setting behind the hills of the French village. The shadows it cast were dramatic and over the top. Ulrich stood by the window of the Belpois home, gazing at the last rays of the day. A tonic in his hand. Sogar sat in an arm chair, taking photographs while her husband was on the floor, helping their daughter play with the Belpois' dog, Puck.

Yumi and Aelita sat on the couch, catching up. William sat in the other arm chair, fixated on Benji who was fixated on the song he was playing on the baby grand. Jeremie came over to his wife and her best friend, cradling Marie. He carefully passed her to Aelita. Marie was wrapped in a big, puffy pink blanket that Sogar had made for her.

Yumi moved the blanket to see the baby's face. Ulrich rolled his eyes. Great. Yumi probably was wanting another baby. William joined Benji on the piano.

"You listen to Bartok?" he asked. Benji nodded. William gasped, when he was Benji's age, classical music bored little William to tears. Why wasn't a little boy listening to the Subdigitals? They were still cool, right?

He leaned back. He feared he may be getting old. "You build any part of this house yourself?" asked Ulrich, cocking an eyebrow at Jeremie. Ulrich had built many parts of Yumi and his house.

"No but I did install all the alarms, baby monitors and did all the wifi. Pretty much, I did all the electronics," said Jeremie.

"Of course you did," said Ulrich. He and Odd laughed. "Even at twenty-three, you're still an Einstein."

"Seriously, Einstein, there is nothing like putting your own sweat into your love nest," said Odd.

Aelita giggled. "Oh, there's sweat in here, believe me, it's just in the bedroom."

"Princess!" cried Odd. He had never heard Aelita talk like that.

"It's not that odd to have a friend stay and help with the newborn," said Yumi. Aelita and Jeremie both declined. "It would be my pleasure. Would give my boys some male bonding time."

William joined Yumi and Aelita on the couch with a glass of wine. Benji played another piece of classical music. "Oh! This is the piece that he's playing for the school recital," said Yumi. "Aelita, could you part with that bundle of joy for a few seconds? I need some cuddle time."

Aelita handed Marie over to Yumi. Ulrich was even drawn over and taken with the soft newborn. "Oh, what a precious little lady," cooed Ulrich, who tickled Marie's chin. "Look at you. She sure has that solid-as-a-rock Belpois chin, doesn't she?"

"So, Aelita...how is everything?" asked William. "Any blues? Any blahs?"

"No, I'm nothing like Sissi," giggled Aelita. Sissi had gotten a bad case of the baby blues. Herb made Sissi cut off all contact with her friends from Kadic. She even had to cut contact with her sister, Sogar, her brother-in-law Odd and her niece, Even.

"Benji?" asked Jeremie. He noticed Marie make some angry faces. Probably all the talking and the piano. "Do you think we can keep it quiet for the baby?"

Benji got up from the piano and ran to Ulrich. "What's going on buddy?"

The little Stern puked all over Ulrich's pants. "Oh, my G-d!" gasped Odd.

"Oh, Lordy!" cried Sogar.

Ulrich chuckled. "Kids, huh?"

Benji looked up to Ulrich and Ulrich picked him up. "I'm sorry, papa."


End file.
